


Blaze

by MistressRenet



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Future Fic, Jossed, Like super jossed, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Years later, Goku catches a familiar scent. A requestfic for someone else catching the monkey's eye.Thanks to emungere for betaing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



The weather had been nasty, mostly snow and sleet, and it had brought a pernicious, damp cold that snuck under fabric and into buildings, drying out the skin, chilling the scalp, making old, half-forgotten injuries ache.

Goku shuddered and pulled his cape up further around his shoulders. The snow was turning to hail now, and the ice was crusting his eyelashes. He'd hoped to just push through tonight and get home sooner, but that was looking impossible. He could smell food in the far distance, though; with luck that meant a farmhouse, at least.

Luckier still, it meant an inn. Goku booked a room and got a mournfully small bowl of soup from the barmaid, a quick, plump girl who was eager to flirt with the patrons. Goku was halfway through the soup when he scented something familiar; he stopped eating to get a better sense of it.

It _was_ familiar, and youkai, which was doubly strange; after the Minus Wave, humans and youkai had almost entirely stopped associating with each other. Not many of the survivors would want to come into a human....

And then he placed the scent. _Kougaji._

What was _he_ doing here?

Goku took another whiff. Kougaji smelled pretty good. Sharp, clean. Not as feral as Hakkai and Goyjo. _Noble_ was a dumb word, but it described it as well as anything did. Sanzo smelled cleaner, drier. Like sunlight. Kougaji was a different kind of light; the moon when it was thin and hungry, maybe, or the blaze from a shooting star.

Goku got up and found him standing by the bar. He was wearing a limiter, a bracelet chained to a silver ring, which was why his scent had been so muted, but even without the long ragged hair and pointed ears, his face was instantly recognizable.

"You'll just have to find someone to double up with," the innkeeper, a thin, dour man with sunken eyes, was saying. "This weather's bringin' in all the strays."

"You can room with me," Goku said, grinning and clapping a hand on Kougaji's shoulder. His grin widened at Kougaji's jump of surprise. Of course, he normally didn't wear a limiter; Goku's scent had probably been all but invisible by contrast.

"You--"

"Long time no see," Goku said, leaning into him. "Come on, sit by me."

Kougaji allowed himself to be dragged along, and Goku soon had the barmaid bringing them both another tiny bowl of soup.

"What are you doing out here?" Kougaji asked, finally. He looked even thinner than the last time Goku had seen him, all long lines and angles. He still had that edge of arrogance Goku remembered, but it'd been tempered some. It saddened Goku somehow. He picked at his limiter while he ate; it was clear it still felt odd to him. Goku felt a certain amount of sympathy, though he never noticed the weight of his own. Kougaji looked _wrong_ with short hair and round ears, with the markings on his cheek invisible.

Goku had to contain his surprise when Kougaji answered him: "I'm looking for a wife. Dokugakuji and Yaone are getting married, and.... Well. With so many youkai gone, it would be irresponsible to do anything less."

Goku scratched the back of his hand. "Ya had any luck?"

"No," Kougaji said. "There were some girls young enough to escape the Wave who are coming of age now, but...none of them are suitable. And it is difficult; many have gone into hiding. That's why I'm wearing this." He jangled the chain of the bracelet as if it were a shackle.

"So what's 'suitable' mean, anyway?"

Kougaji looked up at him and then back down at his soup. "Yaone says they'll have to be from an appropriate family, or there will be problems. As for myself, I'd prefer a girl I could stand speaking to for more than five minutes. They're all so... _artificial._ Or at least they have been."

"So they're getting married," Goku said. His own bowl looked mournfully empty. "You're okay with it?"

"Of course." Kougaji looked affronted, one elegant eyebrow raising. "They have their own lives and choices to make. I offered to release them from my service, but they would have none of it."

Goku shook his head. Of _course_ they wouldn't. Man, Kougaji could be stupid sometimes. He traced the empty line of his bowl with his spoon.

"It's kind of you," Kougaji said. "To share the room."

"Nah," Goku grinned. "Rather have you than double up with any of these jerks."

 

The sleet had finally stopped by the time they went to bed. Though the air was still suppressively close, the moon peeked out now through the clouds.

"You don't have to sleep with that," Goku said. Kougaji just shrugged.

Neither of them slept for a long time; Goku could hear Kougaji's restless movements. The moonlight kept coming through the window, catching the silver of the limiter. Kougaji held it up to the light for a while, and then slowly lowered his arm.

Goku couldn't _stand_ it any more. He got up from his own bed and walked over; Kougaji stared up at him, eyes rabbit-wide in the darkness.

"Stop it," Goku said, and made a grab for the limiter.

Kougaji evaded him, barely, almost sliding off the bed; Goku followed up, and they struggled silently for a few minutes, sheets tangling around them both, their breath coming quicker.

Goku let Kougaji pin him, weight solid against him, cool hands against Goku's wrists.

"What are you _doing?_ "

"It's wrong," Goku said. " _You're_ wrong. What are you _doing?_ What do _you_ want?"

Kougaji hesitated for a moment, staring, and then bent to sink his teeth in Goku's neck.

Goku bucked up in pain, pleasure, arousal, and Kougaji shifted his weight to push Goku further down against the mattress. "Kougaji," he whimpered, and Kougaji made a noise that was a little like a growl.

Goku heard the limiter clattering to the floor as he felt Kougaji change; longer hair against his face, longer teeth at his neck, claws against his hands. Kougaji licked the spot he'd bitten and said. "What about you?"

"You," Goku said. "You." He shifted his weight to pull their bodies closer together.

Kougaji's hair was red like fire, auburn-black in the moonlight; Goku struggled a wrist free so he could wrap his fingers in it. They rocked together for a few moments, erection against erection, the rough fabric of Kougaji's jeans easy to feel through Goku's thin boxers. Kougaji's hair was soft against his palm.

Kougaji was sucking at his neck, now, and Goku could feel the bruising. He wrapped Kougaji's hair tighter against his hand, pulling a little, and Kougaji growled; encouragement? A warning? Goku couldn't tell, so he pulled harder.

Kougaji growled and kicked his legs free of the sheets, easing up on Goku's wrist.

Goku took advantage, struggling free and using his weight to flip them both. Kougaji stretched out underneath him, lean, feral, and Goku reached down and struggled with the fly of his jeans.

It had taken Goku years to understand the scent of arousal, but he was drowning in it now, in the bitter tang of sweat, in the taste of Kougaji's collarbone against his lips. Kougaji reached up and raked lines down Goku's sides, the sharp, strange feel of youkai claws.

Goku scented blood and felt his dick harden further. Kougaji canted up his hips and pulled Goku closer as Goku reached through denim and felt cotton, sweat, skin. _Damn._ He pushed Kougaji's face down with his free hand and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He slipped a thumb into the side of Kougaji's mouth as they broke the kiss, and smiled in satisfaction when Kougaji sucked hard. Kougaji pulled Goku's jeans down, raking again at his skin, and Goku felt cool fingers on his cock, the long edges of the claws just touching his foreskin.

"Shit," Goku said. "Yeah."

 

Afterward, Goku ran a bath and they both soaked in it for a while, not bothering to talk. Back in the room, Goku hesitated for a moment, then got in bed next to Kougaji. To his relief, Kougaji didn't seem inclined to put the limiter on again.

"It's always so simple for you," Kougaji said, as he let Goku settle against his chest. "Isn't it."

"Nah," Goku teased an earring with his fingertips. "I just don't go around makin' it harder."

 

When he got back to Chang'An, the sun was just rising, a glimmer touching Sanzo's hair and making it shine. "You're late," he said, waking as Goku slipped off his pants.

"Got snowed in. You miss me?" Goku asked, sliding under the sheets.

"Slept better than I have in years," Sanzo said, but he wound his arms lazily around Goku.

The bed was warm, and Sanzo warmer; Goku smiled as he let Sanzo pull him closer, enjoying the heat from his body. It was rare that Sanzo wanted to fuck in a good mood, but he was smiling against Goku's shoulder and hard against his thigh; Goku closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensations, Sanzo's thin hands on his back and Sanzo's scent filling his nostrils.

Goku was hard already, and his skin felt alive; Sanzo's touch was electric, magnetic, and Goku was eager to feel it again. He tipped his chin up, daring to try a kiss, and Sanzo's mouth opened under his, eager, like he'd been waiting for it for days. Maybe he had.

He realized when Sanzo wrapped his legs around his back that the window was still open. The monks would probably gossip about it all day.

Fuck 'em. Sanzo certainly didn't care. Sanzo just wanted fucking, and Goku leaned down and pressed in and made him gasp and moan; they were both drenched in sweat by the time it was over.

When Sanzo got up, Goku turned his face to the open window and wondered what he should say about Kougaji.

He wondered if Dokugakuji and Yaone would really get married. He wondered if Kougaji would ever get what he really wanted.

He was still wondering when Sanzo got back into bed; they both watched the sunrise for a while.

He could tell Sanzo about Kougaji later. Whatever it was he'd tell him. Sanzo could see it anyway, the bruise still on his neck, the claw marks on his sides.

Sanzo didn't ask any questions, though, just lay there quietly tracing the skin of Goku's back with his fingertips.

It felt wonderful.

"Have fun?" Sanzo finally asked.

"I did," Goku said. "'S good to be home, though."

"Hn," Sanzo said, and Goku listened as he drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
